Eterna noche sin fin
by misa neko
Summary: la segunda versión o comienzo quizas
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas esta es la segunda version en este fic habra que tomar decisiones importantes y ustedes las escogen por votos, 3 primeros comentarios:primer comentario saca un fic de 7 capitulos los 2 segundos comentarios un oneshot ustedes escogen su personaje favoritos bueno empecemos

Eterna noche sin fin

Pov normal

Una niña se ve a lo lejos llorando con una daga se acerca a una personas una chica grita...

Todos eso se borro todo era un sueño de una niña de 15 años de edad esta sudando del miedo una mujer llama a la joven

****: tn despierta se hace tarde o llegaras tarde a tu nueva escuela

Pov tn

Soñe ese sueño orrendo de nuevo tengo miedo pero bueno hoy empieza un nuevo día asi que a levantarse-me levanto me estiro llevava una camiseta y un pantalon largo tela delgada pero abrigador

Bajo de las escaleras casi me caigo pero alguien me sostiene por atras y miro es

Tn:gracias yuuki-es una chico castaño de ojos morado, un chico de mi edad mas o menos llevava el mismo uniforme que yo-

Yuuki:no hay problema señorita tn es un gusto-me dio una sonrisa calida-

Tn:yuuki porque llevas el mis mo uniforme que yo.

Yuuki:por que me puse mi uniforme de mi nueva escuela ?no.

Tn:bueno acompañame a desayunar a y mi mamá?

Yuuki: la señora (nombre de tu madre) salio a a trabajar por que?

Tn:mmm bueno vamos a desayuna-le tomo del brazo y me lo llevo como el viento al comedor-

Bueno yo me llamo tn tengo 15 años lo se estoy vieja pero bueno mi madre trabaja de actora y escritora siempre suele viejar con mi padre que no lo veo hasta quien sabe una vez lo vi fumando ,nunca lo volvi a ver T^T yuuki es como un hermano cuando era pequeño el vivia con nosotros mas su madre que siempre trabajo como empleada de mi madre pero yo le digo Nana es como mi segunda madre, mi madre paga los estudios de yuuki para que sauqe su carrera .

Cuando entre a la cocina salude a nana me dio un beso en la mejilla me deseo suerte al igual que yuuki y nos marchamos pero algo paso

Pov normal

Una chica y un chico perecen estar perdidos pero viene un chico por detras con medio trozo de pan en sj boca y una chica peliverde lo acompaña, el chico va corriendo tan rapido que choca con tn

Pov tn

Un chico pelicafe aparecio por detras y me sorprendi y chocamos

Tn: duele,duele,duele...-vino la chica peliverde y me ayudo a leventarme

****:estas bien-y miro hacia el chico que ñe acompañaba

****:esque estaba apurado - se trago el trozo de pan yme miro de aribva para abajo-vas en nuestro instituto verdad...

****: es verdad ,un gusto mi nombre es aki un gusto -miro al chico pelicafe y el dio una mirada de que "vamos aki dilo" con una sonrisa-mi amigo despistados que es un maniatico por el futboll ,endo

-endo estaba con la cara que decis "mala" mientras miraba a aki

Yuuki: yo me llamo yuuki un gusto aki y endo -hiso una reverensia y beso la mano de aki ella estaba roja y endo con la boca abierta (como cuando ichinose abrazo a aki)-ella es la señorita tn - te presento e isiste reverencia

Tn: u-un... Gusto.

Yuuki:una pregunta saben donde esta el instituto porque creo que ya es tarde-mientras miraba un rejol quien sabe de donde lo saco

Aki: -salio de shock del beso en la mano-es verdad siganme es por aqui -todos la siguieron todos fueron como el viento hasgta que llegaron-

Todos entraron

Tn y yuuki se fueron juntos para en trar a la sala que les toco porque e do y aki se fueron dejandolos a los dos entraron el profesor los presento

Tn:un gusto me tn (tu apellido si quieres)

Yuuki: yuuki un gusto- hiso revenrencia como mayordomo y la mayoria de las chica dijireon kyaaa que lindo al igual que unos chicpos por ti

Bueno hasta aqui lo dejamos

Endo:por que me hiciste hacer eso-iso carita de cachorrito-

Yo: por que asi eres ,una vez llamaste a aki mamá

Endo:pero tenia sueño

Yo:bueno me voy adios bye bye

Endo:no quiero habalñr más espera-una muralla negra tapaba la pantalla-


	2. Chapter 2

hola chicas lo siento por no escribir me sentía mal pero hoy voy a comenzar así que empecemos, los personajes no me pertenecen.

noche eterna sin fin capítulo 2

POov tn

profesor: bueno chicos sientense- yo y yuuki nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa vacia de dos delante que estaba al frente de los demas alumnos-

después la hora pasó rápido me quedé dormida en mi puesto yuuki me despertó cuando ya habian tocado la campana, cuando salí de ti que alguien me tocó el hombro mire hacia atrás y era Aki

aki: Tn quieres que te muestre la escuela-yo asente pero yuuki me dejo y se fui-

Tn: bueno aki muestrame la escuela de pies a la cabeza

Me llevo a hartos lugares y dijo que me mostraria su lugar favorito se fue corriendo y yo

La segui hasta llegar a una cancha no la vi pero vi a chicos que algunos eran de mi clase

Y no mire hacia donde corria y choque con un chico los dos caimos de una forma muy comprometida y un chico no ve y dice pero el atrae la atencion de todos

****: Goenji no crees que eres muy pequeño para experimentar cosas de adultos-lo miro con una mirada de lujuria y justo viene yuuki nos ve con una mirada de aterrado-

Yuuki: eh-eh-eh usted señor que le hace a lady-sama- lo levanta y tira ,sale volando viene hacia mi me pone una chaleca

Yuuki: lady-sama esta bien-estas bien mientras tocaba mi mejilla y observaba y giraba

Tn: o/o si yuuki no te preocupes-pareciamos romeo y julieta todos nos quedaban mirando con cara de WTF

Bueno chicas hasta a aca lo siento si es corto pero mis horarios los cambiaron


End file.
